


Love your cat

by teaserbabe



Category: Running Man RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6200641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee Kwang Soo wants nothing but a nice company. His cat done a great job, of course. But some human interaction won't be bad, no?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Living your life mostly as a single guy sure feels lonely.  
Kwang Soo sighed while gazing at the tiny little dots of stars from his apartment window. He sipped his soju and pet his beloved cat, the only one who never left his side except maybe if he accidentally left his window open.  
"She rejected me today," Kwang Soo said to none other than his pet, Kookie. The cat then purred softly and Kwang Soo took it as soothing words, though it probably resulted from Kwang Soo's scratching technique.  
"I know I have you, but," Kwang Soo said, "I wish you were a human who could accompany me any day."  
Kwang Soo didn't see the shooting star outside his apartment window just then. He finished his remaining soju and got up.  
"Come on, Kookie. Let's sleep."

 

It was a Sunday morning. Kwang Soo knew he didn't have to wake up early. However, he felt something was off.

"Kookie?"

The mound under his blanket moved.  
It was unusual for his cat to sleep under the blanket. Moreover, his size looked oddly....big.  
Kwang Soo licked his lips. He peeked under the blanket and immediately jumped.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU??"

Kwang Soo accidentally pulled the blanket away and revealed the man underneath. He was right in time to dodge the claw attack.  
The unknown man on his bed hissed and curled up again.  
Kwang Soo blinked. His brain failed to process why this stranger continued his sleep on the bed that was clearly not his. That was when he remembered about his beloved cat.

"Kookie? Kookie, was you..."

Kwang Soo was so ready to accuse the stranger of eating his cat but then he realized this stranger had his cat's bell collar on his right ankle.  
On top of that, the stranger meowed in attempt of answering his call.

"Kookie?" Kwang Soo tried again. But the curled up man became bored and ignored Kwang Soo to continue his nap.

Kwang Soo knew his decision was a little bit crazy. He should have called the police right then, but he was dead curious if he was right.

Slowly, Kwang Soo climbed onto his bed again and sat with his back against the bed rest. He patted his laps while calling for his cat.

"Kookie?"  
And much to Kwang Soo's amusement, the stranger rose his head and crawled to place his head on Kwang Soo's thighs.  
Kwang Soo stroked the golden brown hair as soft as Kookie's fur until the latter purred.

It was weird but it was really happening: his cat had turned into a human.  
Kwang Soo had never imagined for his cat to be so muscular though he did love to exercise and jump around. Kookie in human form was naked so Kwang Soo could see every contour of muscles on his body very well.

His cat was never the cute type but Kwang Soo had to admit his Kookie in human form was quite hot.

Wait, that was even weirder.

Kwang Soo quickly got rid of the thought by shaking his head. He may need something inside his stomach to think straight. But first he needed to dress Kookie up.

 

It was Kwang Soo's first time being badly scratched by a grown up man.  
The culprit was waiting in the dining room, sulking. Kookie was in bad mood because Kwang Soo forced him into a shirt and he couldn't climb onto anything without falling with a big thump. He felt heavy and big and everything looked smaller somehow.

Kwang Soo came right before Kookie could throw a tantrum to innocent kitchenware.

"Sorry to make you wait," Kwang Soo said cheerfully, carrying 2 big plates of chicken breast. Starving Kookie climbed on top of the dining table but Kwang Soo was fast to stop him.

"No! Kookie, no! Sit down." he ordered before placing their meal on the table.

Kookie obeyed. He sat on his chair obediently while waiting for his master to pass his breakfast.  
Kwang Soo licked his lips. Should he give his cat utensils?  
He was not really sure how to make his cat eat properly. And Kwang Soo of course didn't want to see this guy gobbled up the chicken straight from his plate like how he normally did.

"Hey Kookie, come. I'll feed you." Kwang Soo finally said and pulled his chair so there would be enough space for the man. Kookie's eyes lightened up. He quickly got up and walked with his 2 new human feet carefully.

Kwang Soo had to hold his breath when Kookie sat on his laps because his cat had become so heavy. But he quickly changed his grimace to a smile for his beloved cat.  
Kookie then munched the neatly cut chicken breast happily and mewed to have more.

"It's cute, but would be much nicer if you could talk, like calling me Kwang Soo," Kwang Soo mumbled while preparing for the next bite of chicken. He was not serious of course. It was already a miracle that his cat could learn how to walk like a human straight away.  
Kookie tilted his head, fixing his gaze at Kwang Soo before calling his name.

"Kwang Soo."

Kwang Soo froze. His cat which had turned into human over the night had just called his name. It was strange yet so sweet that he couldn't help but tearing up. It was like hearing the first word of his own kid.

Kookie was already busy munching on his piece of chicken and calling Kwang Soo name again to demand for more. Kwang Soo quickly gave him a new bite while smiling widely.  
It may be odd. It may be a dream. But Kwang Soo was happy nonetheless. His cat was always a good company of his. Who would have thought his cat in human form was the best option to cure his loneliness?

Or maybe not.

Kwang Soo sighed to the 2 empty plates and his still growling stomach. Kookie had alrrady left to play on his couch.


	2. exercise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kwang Soo's cat need it's daily exercise and his apartment was too small for that

Kwang Soo tapped his tea cup. His gaze fixed on his cat who had turned into human weeks ago.

Kookie was having his usual sunbathing session near the window. He only moved his muscles to stretch out or rolled over to have his belly warm.

No wonder he got nice tan, Kwang Soo thought.

Kwang Soo cleared his throat and got up.

"Hey Kookie, I think you need some exercise once in awhile?"  
Kookie looked at Kwang Soo while still lying on the floor. Kwang Soo waited for his pet to react but there was nothing so Kwang Soo tried again.

"It's cramped inside here for you, yeah? Let's go to the park."

 

It was already a hard job to force Kookie into sweat clothes and Kwang Soo had to face the hardship to drag his lazy cat to the park just outside their apartment.

"Here Kookie, catch it!" Kwang Soo yelled and throw the tennis ball he brought with him.

Kookie watched the ball fell on the ground, rolling away until it disappeared behind the bush and looked at Kwang Soo again.

Kwang Soo should have known this. His pet was a cat, not a dog. Why would his cat play catch ball.

Kwang Soo was rubbing his face out of frustration when Kookie came to him, calling his name to ask if his human had had enough of throwing ball and they could finally go back   
to their house.

But Kwang Soo couldn't give up now. Not after all the struggles to make Kookie wear pants properly. Besides, Kookie really need to exercise or his belly would get rounder and Kwang Soo would hate to see his abs disappear.

"Gym! How about gym?" Kwang Soo tried again. Kookie tilted his head, wondering if gym could make his stomach full.

Kwang Soo quickly grabbed Kookie's hand and dragged him to the nearby fitness club.

It was like destiny that they had a one day free promotion so Kwang Soo quickly signed himself and his pet up.

"Excuse me, Sir. What do you mean by 'pet' here?"

Kwang Soo blinked his eyes when the staff showed his form letter.

"Oh, it's 'bro', you know, me and him, brothers?"

This time the staff blinked his eyes, "It doesn't look like a 'bro' to me?"

"What, my writing is terrible. Is that what you want to say?"

 

Kwang Soo sighed in relieved when the staff finally left him and he joined Kookie in the gym. His human-cat was already busy with one of the equipment accompanied by a muscled guy who probably worked as trainer there.

"Kookie," Kwang Soo called out.

His cat turned to look at him but immediately went back to his training session. Kwang Soo felt left out but he was happy that his cat finally got to exercise his body.

Kwang Soo was playing game on his phone when the trainer came up to him.

"Hey, you're his friend?" the guy asked, pointing at Kookie who was busy running on the treadmill.

"Yeah, kind of," Kwang Soo replied.

The trainer nodded. Kwang Soo raised his eyebrows. This guy surely had some more words to say.

"Uh well, he's good. And he kind of agree to sleep with me tonight?"

Kwang Soo had to hold his breath.

"So, I just want to tell you that. I will bring him home." The trainer finished.

Kwang Soo couldn't help his smirk. His kookie just said yes to a stranger and gave him false hope. He felt bad for the guy, he really did.

"Oh sorry, he doesn't understand korean that well so he just nods randomly," Kwang Soo explained, " Look, Kookie! Come here."

Kookie perked up his ears before running toward Kwang Soo. Kwang Soo patted his lap and Kookie immediately sat on top of him like what he usually did at home.

"Kiss?" Kwang Soo asked, touching his own lips with his finger for the gesture and Kookie gave him a peck on his lips before licking it.

Kwang Soo could see the trainer froze on his spot.

"I'm... I'm sorry," the trainer mumbled before leaving them.

Kwang Soo sighed. The back view of the trainer really looked pitiful.

"See, Kookie. You're bad boy," Kwang Soo said while petting Kookie who was clueless to the pain he just caused to a man he just met.

"So..." Kwang Soo began, " A shower before we go back? You kind of stink a little."

And Kwang Soo spent an hour looking for the vanishing Kookie in the gym.


End file.
